Malok
Malok is a former brotherhood of Makuta member that now rules over his own empire on Spherus Magna. Biography Creation and life with the Brotherhood Malok, like all Makuta was created by antidermis very early in the universe's lifespan. He was assigned to the Island of Purdusai, which he watched over for a long time. Unlike most Makuta, he had no team of Toa Hagah, and protected himself. He invented the title of Champion of Purdusai, which he bestowed upon those who protected the island in times of danger and trouble. The most notable champions included Revenir, the first champion, Zlatrix, Zaeron, and Lothia. When Teridax called a conclave to vote on the rebelling on Mata Nui, Malok joined sides with Teridax, having thought of doing it himself. When Teridax was able to strike down Mata Nui, Malok abandoned Purdusai, which was left in the care of Zlatrix and Revenir. Destiny War During the Destiny War, Malok spent the majority of his time on Xia, where he became one of the head Makuta there. When the Order of Mata Nui attacked Xia, Malok was one of the first to meet them in battle. After a long fight, he was eventually subdued by a team of Toa who witnessed Malok destroying many of their forces. He was taken prisoner on Daxia, and was initially meant for execution, but when Teridax took over Mata Nui's body, Malok took the opportunity of the Order's distraction to escape the universe, where he fled to Bara Magna. After he witnessed Mata Nui kill Teridax, he went into hiding for a single decade, where he watched many city states form. Spherus Magna After he witnessed Mata Nui kill Teridax, he went into hiding for a single decade, where he watched many city states form. He spent many years plotting a takeover. Emperor After ten years of peace, Malok resurfaced and single handedly took New Atero, killing several beings, including Toa Tahu, who he took the Golden Armor from. He then created an army of Rahkshi and Toa of Shadow that were loyal to him. He was also reunited with a surviving Makuta, Skarge, whom he made his second in command, despite his full knowledge that the latter intended to kill him some day. He conquered all but two of the city states, Purdusai and Iconox. He swayed Graf, a Toa who was the son of the leaders of the City-state Tolinco, to his side, and Graf killed his parents and blackmailed his sister who happened to be Lothia, into serving him and Malok. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Personality Malok deeply enjoys other's pain. He believes that by conquering all of Spherus Magna, he can stop any conflict that may occur. He is not afraid to slaughter any innocent who gets in his way to accomplish that. He is described by others as evil, though he thinks of himself as a savior and messiah. Fighting style Malok is a master of all but Tera. He mixes them into a complex, brutal, but elegant form of combat. his large sword is immensely heavy, though he is capable of wielding it quite easily. Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow